The Heart Goes On
by SammiiTee
Summary: TITANIC Yugioh version. Her life was of wealth and luxury. His life was of nothing but a sketchbook and cards. The tale of how these two individuals are brought together during the first, and last voyage of the RMS TITANIC. JoeyxMaixKaiba AtemxAnzu
1. Prologue

_**The Heart Goes On**_

**Hello! :) **

**So this idea has been bugging me for AGES, and now I can finally do it! Basically its Titanic, but a Yugioh version! :D Thus, it's an AU, taking place in 1912 on board the ship. I will try to stay as close to the film as possible, but there will be some changes so that it fits in with the Yugioh universe. **

**Rose DeWitt Bukater- Mai Valentine  
Jack Dawson- Joseph "Joey" Wheeler  
Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley- Seto Kaiba  
(The rest will be surprises as they come along :3)  
****  
I do not own Kazuki Takahashi's Yugioh nor do I own James Cameron's Titanic. **

**Rated T (But may change in future chapters)**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing! Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The sea's tides broke at the shore calmly; the first rays of the sun making their way across the seabed and onto land. Various people; couples and families alike, strode slowly along the sand, taking in the freshness of the early morning. A cool comfortable breeze whisked across the area, moving towards a cottage located by the seaside, and softened the scene with tranquillity.

An old woman sat at her patio, gazing out into the horizon. It was like this every morning. She would wake up at sunrise, assemble herself contentedly in her rocking chair, and sway with the wind that would always find its way to her. During this time, she would let her mind wonder; to her family, her granddaughter Akiza to be precise. She remembered when Akiza had just been brought into the world; her small eyes of hazel opening and seeing her surroundings for the first time. Those eyes, that precise shade of brown, reminded her of another individual.

And it was these thoughts, which would lead the woman's mind to older memories; precious memories that she held close to her heart. Those memories reminded her to stay strong; to never let go, no matter what. And it was this, which allowed her to move forward. It gave her strength.

The woman averted her focus to a couple walking along the beach and smiled; happy that they had found each other even though they were complete strangers to her. Because it was sights like these, which made her realize that the world was a kind place; allowing two people to find one another against all odds. It reminded her of herself.

Hearing the television sound from behind, she shifted slightly to face it; her now white locks falling into her eyes of violet. The screen was blurry to her old eyes, yet she could distinguish that the morning news was on. The news had always interested her; she didn't know why, but every day she would tune in and listen... waiting for something.

"Good morning grandmother." Akiza stated joyfully; the freshness of morning allowing her to see the bright side of the day. The young woman loved her grandmother dearly, choosing to care for her as a full time job. She didn't regret it, in fact, she enjoyed it. Akiza was always close to her grandmother, ever since she was a child; her stories of adventure always having fascinated her. These stories had brought them closer, and Akiza wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning, my dear Akiza." She replied; her eyes fixed upon the television as she listened to the report being broadcast.

"_...The most famous shipwreck of all, the Titanic. Treasure lover Yusei Fudo, is with us live, via satellite with reports on his new discovery. Hello Yusei." _

The elderly woman found herself standing. That name... that boat, the Titanic, also held a special place within her heart. And before she knew it, she slowly began making her way from the patio and into the dining room where the small screen was placed.

"_Hello Carly. Of course everyone knows the stories of Titanic, the band playing to the very end etcetera, but I'm interested in the untold stories; the secrets locked deep inside the hull of Titanic."_

As the man spoke the words, the woman fixed her eyes upon him, his bright blue orbs conveying a sense of determination that she felt straight away. What was he about to say? Listening intently, she continued making her way inside; her old age restricting rapid movement. Her walking stick shook in front of her... her grip not as strong as it used to be. And because her complete focus was on the television, she stumbled; her granddaughter immediately catching her.

"Are you alright? What is it?" She asked, worried, as she held on tightly and lead the woman to her seat.

"Turn that up, dear." She breathed, signalling towards the television. Her granddaughter obeyed, and also sat at the table, deciding to watch whatever caught her grandmother's attention.

"_With the use of robot technology, we have managed to discover a significant find, which may lead us to our ultimate goal... to find the ultimate treasure buried within the sea."_

The woman tilted her head as the scene upon the screen changed; the camera moving to an image... a drawing of a young woman. She was nude; lying passively on a couch, her arms stretched above her head which revealed her body. Her hair lay neatly on either side of her face; the coils of her hair resting on her chest, where they hung elegantly, slightly covering her breasts. Her regal neck was slightly arched carelessly to the side, a teasing smile playing on the woman's lips.

"_Take a look at this drawing we found a few hours ago..."_ The man was saying, but no longer was the woman listening to him for; her full attention was on that picture. _Can it be?_ She thought, as she continued surveying the artwork.

And what caught her uttermost awareness was the distinctive piece of jewellery that the nude was wearing: a small chain, lightly lose around her neck, which held a rectangular shaped pendant, one like none other... a card.

"_...It was discovered within the safe that we retrieved out of the ships' cabin... a piece of paper that's been under water for 84 years."_

At that moment, the camera had zoomed in to the drawing, to a message written at the bottom of the page: _For My Valentine. _And next to that caption, the artist's initials and date were carved; _J.W, 14th April, 1912._

And when the woman read the message, her eyes widened; suspicions confirmed. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised what she was staring at, what was being shown to the world. She never thought she would see that picture...again.

"I'll be damned..." She whispered; the memories flooding back to her like a tidal wave.

Akiza studied her grandmother intently. She had never seen her so immersed with something, yet as she continued staring at the picture on the screen, a realisation hit her. "Nanna..." The young woman spoke; a few moments of silence passing. "Do you... do you know the lady in that picture?"

The old woman smirked; her mind filled with the reminiscence of such a blissful, yet tragic time of her life. "Yes…" She breathed, averting her focus from the television, to her granddaughter. "In fact, I knew her very well."

* * *

**As you can see, I used 5D's characters for the 'present'... that's basically all I'm using them for. The Duel Monsters characters shall appear in the rest of the story :)**


	2. A Ship of Dreams

_**The Heart Goes On**  
_

**Hi there! . So here's chapter 1! (or 2... But I shall call it one as it's after the prologue) I hope you guys enjoy it :) I tried keeping the characters IC, so I hope that shows.**

**I do not own Yugioh or Titanic**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

* * *

_April, 1912_

The sun cast a light over the sea and land, where it highlighted the smiles of many people, both young and old. Thousands gathered on the docks of Southampton; a feeling of excitement filling each person as what had been anticipated for many years, finally presented itself to them.

The greatest ship ever built; the unsinkable RMS Titanic.

The scene was spectacular as a grandness like none other was docked, waiting to undergo its maiden voyage to New York. The ship explored new lengths, being longer than any ever seen, and its height seemed never-ending to those staring up at it, featuring many levels of cabins and rooms alike. Its most prominent features however, caught the attention of many; four funnels, which dominated the appearance of the ship, differentiating it from other vessels of its time. All expectations were exceeded, and as the people continued gaping upon the immense liner, a sense of pride hit them. How any man could construct something like that, was beyond them, but they had succeeded and those who were lucky enough to obtain a ticket would be able to experience a passage unknown to anyone before them.

With the presentation of their tickets, these passengers were able to make their way on board the ship, where soon, many crowded on deck to wave goodbye to friends and loved ones. Cheers escaped those on land, and the responses were smiles as everyone rejoiced in what was the first voyage of the greatest ship ever built. People started filing the spaces in the ship, followed by vehicles and an assortment of luggage; a new life awaiting those on board.

A young girl sat on her father's shoulder and gaped at the ship in front of her. Her eyes sparkled as they took in everything, and she couldn't help but smile. One day, she too would sail on something like this... it was her dream.

"Big boat, isn't it?" Her father told her, after noticing her amazement with the vessel.

"Daddy, it's a ship!" She corrected, and found herself turning at the sound of engines approaching from behind.

Three cars slowly made their way to a stop; people around parting to allow them access. Two of these vehicles held luggage however one held passengers, and no sooner had it stopped, a young man stepped out and scanned his surroundings. Various citizens paused what they were doing to gaze upon him, his identity known by many. Wearing a purple trench coat that emphasized his affluence, he stood tall and couldn't help but admire the ship he was about to travel on. His piercing azure eyes examined the vessel, and even he couldn't find any faults with it. For the first time in a while Seto Kaiba, CEO of the famous Kaiba Corporation, found himself impressed.

The CEO nodded towards the driver of his car, who moved beside the door and offered his hand to the next passenger. Taking his hand with her own, a young woman stepped out; the sun's rays hitting her face, accentuating her beauty. Her eyes of violet glittered as she studied the enormity ahead of her. Her wealth was also emphasized with her clothing, for she was wearing a white and lavender striped blazer; her skirt matching the pattern. The ensemble featured purple buttons running along it; a golden brooch clipped above her chest, which complimented her golden locks of hair. Tied in a neat bun, her blonde tresses shone with the sun; a lavender clip that matched her eyes holding it together. She truly was the image of prosperity, and various citizens couldn't help but avert their focus to her.

However, the woman didn't share the same enthusiasm as the people around her. For, she believed that travelling on board the RMS Titanic would lead her to a life of limitations. So, as she continued to look on with dismay, a sense of resentment found its way to her. Yet she covered this with cynicism, like she always had. "I don't see what all the fuss is about." She criticised, turning to Seto. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

"You can be blasé about some things Mai, but not Titanic." He answered; ignoring the stares he was receiving and kept his focus on the boat. "Look, it's a hundred feet longer than that ship," He turned abruptly and brushed her off as he added, "and far more luxurious."

"Hmm" She mumbled and walked past him to judge it further. Meanwhile, Seto moved towards Mai's mother who had just exited the car. Although the woman's hair was a shade of red, it was clear that Mai had received her looks from her mother; their violet eyes being their distinctive features.

The older woman offered her hand out to the CEO, prompting that he takes it and lead her towards the ship. The man, although fond of her daughter, wasn't fond of Lynn Valentine for; she was a conceited woman, only absorbed with her status and appearance. She looked down on people, believing that she was far superior, and as soon as she had stepped out of the vehicle, this behaviour was clearly shown. With her head held high, her judging eyes scanned the crowd gathered around her, and she scoffed immediately, thinking how she could possibly be in the same vicinity as those people. Although Seto could also say he was similar, she was the only one who seemed to challenge him. And that was something he strongly ostracized. So he rolled his eyes before taking her hand, allowing her to hold his arm.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." She commented and gazed upon the cruiser in front of her.

"It is unsinkable." Seto responded. "I would bet my cards that nothing could possibly sink this ship."

And it was at that moment that whistles had sounded, signalling that it was time for the final passengers to board the ship. Making sure that their baggage had been safely put on board, Seto motioned to Mai and her mother that it was time to go. Mai however, couldn't help but stare back to the world that she was about to leave. She took a deep breath and began making her way into the ship, her mother ahead of her, and Seto escorting her through the entrance. This was it. She was off to America; a world that she had left years ago and now, was about to return to with a new life... one that she wished was for someone else.

* * *

A bar located next to the wharf rejoiced in celebrations of the first voyage of the RMS Titanic. It was crowded, with people buying drinks nearly every minute. However, for four individuals, this was not the time for celebration, as all of their concentration was needed for the task at hand.

Two boarding tickets for the grand ship were placed in the middle of the table. It was the prize, and the winner of the current duel would obtain it, ultimately heading on a journey to the land of opportunities… to America.

Joseph Wheeler sat at one end of a table, studying the cards in his hand, and table, intently. His blonde fringe fell into his eyes, yet he didn't let this waver at his absorption with what he was doing. Never in his life, has he cared so much for winning but now, as he faced his opponent, all he hoped for, with all of his heart, was that he would come out victorious. Because he wanted those tickets, and he wanted them badly.

His best friend Tristan Taylor sat beside him, watching both him, and the duel closely; worry gripping him by each moment. His anxiety made him want to shout, grab the tickets and run. However, his friend had chosen to be honourable and decided to duel for them, believing that he had had enough skill to win. Yet, his opponent Valon proved to be a worthy one, matching Joey with each move.

Each player had five hundred life points left, so the duel was nearly over. In a couple of minutes, either Joey and Tristan, or Valon and Alister, were about to board the Ship of Dreams, which would change their lives forever.

Joey moved his eyes to Valon's cards. He had two cards face down, and one in attack position. His eyes then moved to his own: two Scapegoats and nothing more. He knew what he had to do; he just had to make sure to execute it correctly.

"You better know what you're doing Joey." Tristan whispered to his friend, and found himself eyeing the clock. He didn't know what time the ship was set to leave but he had a feeling it was soon. He began tapping his foot, at obvious unease with the situation. Usually, Tristan didn't rely on Joey to get things done but since his friend was the dueller, he had to. Yet as more of the minutes ticked by, the more Tristan began to regret it.

Joey noticed his friend's restlessness, and kicked his foot from under the table. "When ya got nothin', you have nothin' to lose." He hissed, keeping his focus ahead of him.

"Hurry up, Wheeler!" Alister snapped, also feeling the tension.

The blonde man glanced at Valon's companion and smirked. "Alright. Moment of truth ... someone life's about to change." His smiled widened for; he knew what his opponent's strategy was, and he knew he was about to ruin it. "And it's going to be ours."

Valon narrowed his eyes. "How do you—"

"I sacrifice both my Scapegoats to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Go on... I dare you to attack."

"I will Valon, don't you worry. Because I now activate Heavy Storm." As he spoke the words, a look of dread crossed his opponent's features. "Ya know what that means..." He added, teasing the man opposite him as he removed both of his spell and trap cards. Now he only had one monster on the field, open to an attack with a power of an easy 1900.

Tristan couldn't help but gasp a 'yes'; the concern he felt only moments before vanishing completely. He had done it... Joey had actually won.

"Now..." The young man breathed, leaning in and slowly grasping the tickets. "I use Red Eyes to attack your monster."

And with that attack, the blonde had prevailed, having had beaten Valon's monster with the 2400 attack power of his dragon. Holding the prize tightly in his grip, Joey jumped up from his seat and began celebrating along with the people in the bar. He cheered and threw his fist into the air. "We're going to America!" He yelled; his friend turning him as he did so.

"You did it, Joey!" Tristan shouted; the excitement all over his features.

"Of course I did! We're going home!" The blonde cheered, before he grabbed his friend and gave him a bear hug. After so long of staying in England, and trying to find a way home, the two had found it. They could be reunited with their friends and loved ones. Finally, after years, Joey was able to be reunited with his sister, whom he loved dearly. Serenity. _I'll be with you soon, little sis'. _He thought and smiled to himself. "You can always count on Jumpin' Joey Wheeler to get what ya want!" He continued, and skipped around the bar, Tristan by his side.

"This calls for a drink!" His brunette friend called.

"I think you're—"

However, the bartender had cut Joey off before he could answer. "I don't think that's a wise idea, lads. Titanic goes to America in five minutes."

Both boys halted in their celebrations and slowly looked at each other; dread consuming them. "SHIT!" They yelled, and snatched their bags, before sprinting out of the bar and towards the grand ship, which was about to make its way out of Southampton's wharf.

* * *

"Come on Tristan!" Joey yelled, "I thought you were fast!"

The young man and his friend had never sprinted so much in their lives. Upon hearing that the ship was about to leave port, a wave of adrenaline had hit them and their minds were set on nothing but getting aboard. Winning the tickets was one thing, but using them was another, and at their rate, Joey and Tristan's chances were slipping.

The gathering crowds were of no help; the packed area proving to be difficult for the duo to run through, but they tried. Weaving their way through people and bumping into others, the two ran, their hearts pumping and legs aching as they pushed on. Their gear also gave them a disadvantage, for they had to lug it across their shoulders all whilst hurrying to present their tickets.

Joey could see the scale of Titanic beside him, and felt his heart skip a beat in between its pulses of adrenaline. He was so close. "Man! We gotta hurry!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Tristan called from behind.

Various citizens mumbled in disgruntlement as the two boys pushed past them, yet no shed of care was given. "Excuse me… pardon me… MOVE!" Joey shouted and as people shifted out of the way, the entrance revealed itself to him. A wave of relief crossed the blonde, yet it was soon drained when he noticed that the walkway to the ship was being removed to allow it to leave the wharf.

Pushing his body to the ultimate limit, Joey ran even faster, nearly bumping into a horse and carriage. The animal had reeled upwards, yet the boy ignored the danger and moved past it without delay. His brunette friend also found himself colliding with the animal and quickly apologized before he dashed off to reach his companion.

"WAIT!" Joey had shouted when he thought he was close enough, and began flailing his arms in the air, trying to get the personnel's attention. "WAIT!" He yelled again; Tristan also, which finally managed to catch the worker's awareness.

Reaching the walkway, the pair ran across, passing the men carrying it, and halted at its end, where Joey presented the tickets. "We're passengers!"

The man at the entrance took the permit from the boys hand and examined it closely, checking its authenticity. After a moment he averted his focus to the duo and quickly nodded. "Very well, come abroad. Welcome to Titanic."

Joey glanced back to his friend; a look of utter joy crossing his features, before jumping into the vessel's entrance, with Tristan following close behind. Gazing upon their surroundings, the two let their jaws drop; the beauty of the ship having exceeded their expectations.

A moment of admiration passed, and the two decided to run on deck, passing through corridors as they did so; to look out to those being left behind. Joey could safely say that he had never been this blissful before, and found his heart pounding as the realisation hit him.

He was going home, on board the Ship of Dreams along with his best friend; his brother. He was finally going back to the embrace of his own roof, where he would be able to see his family… to see Serenity.

Finding an empty spot, the blonde climbed onto the rail, dropped his bag and waved, joining the crowd around him. "Goodbye!" He yelled, gesturing out to not only the people, but the world he was leaving.

"Do you even know anyone?" Tristan asked; his voice full of skepticism.

Joey turned to his friend. "Nope. But of course everyone will be miserable to see Joseph Wheeler off!" He averted his focus back to the crowd. "Goodbye! I'll miss ya!"

Shrugging, Tristan decided to go along with it, and also found himself waving; shouting 'Goodbye' beside his comrade. "I will never forget you!" He cheered, addressing no one in particular.

And as the two boys, alongside thousands of others, farewelled England, the boat slowly started moving; its engines starting for the very first time as it made its way out of Southampton's quay. The ocean crashed upon its hull, the beat of its mechanisms coming to life, which became music to Joey's ears. As the gallant ship belted out puffs of smoke into the air, it journeyed into the vast ocean; a voyage like none other awaiting the unsinkable RMS Titanic.

* * *

**Note: 'Lynn ' is actually another name for Ms. Chono from season 0, who is also a stuck up snob. Thus, I made her Mai's mother .**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think :)**

**Sammii. **


	3. The First Glance

**_The Heart Goes On_**

**Here's the next instalment, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Happy reading and reviewing! xD**

**P.s. I do not own Yugioh or Titanic**

* * *

Two young men ran towards the front of the Ship of Dreams; the breeze hitting their faces as they did so. A feeling of ultimate pleasure ran through the individuals and they couldn't help but agree with the title of the vessel they were travelling abroad. For, their dreams were actually coming true; the only thing keeping them from really becoming reality was but a stretch of sea.

The past twenty four hours had been quite hectic for Joey and Tristan. Upon boarding the ship and waving goodbye to England, the duo moved off to find their cabin. Located on the bottom floors, their room was quite small; featuring two bunk beds enough to fit four in the small confinement. Joey did not mind the simple setting of his under furnished room; its lack of size posed no problem. A ship this grand was made for discovering and exploring, so he decided that he would make most of his journey, and only use it for sleep.

Thus, Joey dumped his bag onto the bottom bunk, after Tristan had claimed the top as his own; and immediately began exploring the boat. He discovered its many layers; how the engines and those who controlled them were located on the very bottom level. Many men were stationed on that floor, and the blonde couldn't help but feel sympathy towards them for, instead of spending time upon the decks and taking in the oceanic aura, they were working in the heat where coal and steam filled their nostrils. Where their bodies emitted perspiration, yet they had to endure it, and continue working.

The boy shook this feeling of commiseration off however, choosing to let his mind think positively. He wasn't here to feel sorry for staff members, he was here to be set free, and enjoy it while he could. So he had moved from the worker's station, and made his way to the upper floors, which ultimately allowed him to pass the upper class section of the liner, to the grand deck of the ship. Upon his movement to the open surface, he couldn't help but stop to study this upper class section. It truly symbolised wealth; its flawless design, materials of polished wood and crystal; the people who strolled by gracefully... he had never before seen such affluence.

"Who are you?" Came a condescending voice from behind.

Joey had turned and found himself facing an older man; his attire signalling that he was part of this section of the ship. The man's eyes scanned the boy, and he scoffed, obviously appalled at who he was conversing with.

The blonde noticed this, and smirked. He realised then that, even though he wasn't rich, he was glad that he had compassion... that he was friendly and treated everyone equally. He certainly didn't want to end up like this old man. So he casually strode past, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Definitely not one of you!" He breathed, and ran off; sneaking a wave, before disappearing to the upper floor and leaving the man with a look of sheer disbelief.

The deck, Joey had noted, extended to lengths like none other, and it was something he knew he would investigate during his voyage.

So as he ran across the deck today, after having discovered this front part of the vessel a day before; he felt as if he knew all. He zoomed past a woman carrying an infant who was spluttering and crying, its heavy cheeks red from fury. He swept past a gaggle of Irish women, their foreign accents music to his ears, and he stopped for a second. He gazed up, a regal man stood atop of the first level balcony gazing at the sky.

The deck was flavoured with such an abundance of life, and Joey tried to take it all in. He heard distinct singing, and whirled around, attempting to see through gilded steel and chilled glass, only catching demure navies and dashing pearls. It was then, that Joey discovered a pool. A pool! Adventure seizing him, he climbed over the gate only to be stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me, I think you should turn around, this here is only for first class passengers only." The man stated pompously, eying the blonde with a gaze that transmitted nothing but disapproval. Joey glared; about to say something when Tristan had grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what was the best part of the ship again?" He asked as he whisked his friend away, who then led him towards the front of the boat. On their way, Joey had knocked over some marbles and had earned a few jabs from a pack of chubby face children who were playing with them. The duo hadn't cared however, and continued on their way.

Tristan couldn't help but be excited at what exactly was the best part. The entire cruiser had been magnificent so far, so when Joey had animatedly told him that he was to show him the 'epitome of Titanic'; he had felt a bolt of thrill... anticipation.

And when Tristan saw... when he had reached the front of the ship, and felt the wind blowing on his face, he had to agree with his friend.

Standing upon the rails, the two let the freshness take over; moving into a state of tranquillity. The day's weather was perfect, which seemed to top off the comfortable mood being transmitted between the duo.

Joey looked down into the sea and admired its 'blueness'. He admired its splendour and he admired the nature of it. He hadn't really paid much attention to the sea before but now, as he stared at the vast water below and around him, he found that he hadn't seen anything as beautiful as it before.

A splash caught his attention, and the boy averted his gaze, only to find himself gasping. "Hey, look look look! Look!" He pointed out; Tristan following the direction, which his finger was aimed at and also inhaled some air. For, swimming just ahead of the ship, were dolphins. Creatures of the magnificent ocean, and if Joey thought that the blue skies topped off his day, he was wrong. This sight was its highlight. "You see it, Tristan?"

"Yeah, man! I do!" His friend replied enthusiastically as he observed the animals streamlining through the sea. "Look, there's another one!"

"And look at that one jump!" Joey yelled energetically, and moved his eyes up towards the horizon. He couldn't stop smiling and cheering for, he had a difficult time believing that this was all real. And he was glad that somehow was.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" Tristan called, and squinted into the distance. "...it's really small of course..." He added; humour clearly evident in his voice.

His friend laughed at the comment and stretched out his arms, allowing himself to be completely absorbed by his environment. The wind rushed through his hair; the smell of sea foam wafted in his nostrils and cool dew on his lips. Joey had never felt more carefree… more alive in his life, like he was atop of a beast gliding across the heavens, taking him to Serenity and nothing could stop him this time. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, basking in the freshness some more. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He bellowed, before parting his eyelids and focusing ahead. Pumping his fist into the air, he continued to cheer; Tristan deciding to join in.

And all the while, the captain of the cruiser, Solomon, gazed out to the two boys and found himself smiling. He thought that he had been so lucky to be able to captain the Titanic for its first voyage, as no one else could say that they had had that experience. He was the only one who would ever be commander of the first journey of the only unsinkable ship in the world. And being his last before he retired, Solomon could easily say that he was content. That his life's work was slowly coming to an end in a form like none other.

Seeing the excited youths reminded him of himself... their excitement, their wonder; and he was glad that he could share this experience with not only them, but every passenger on board the ship. All of them would always remember their journey. It would stick with them forever.

* * *

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hands of man in all of history, and Mr Mutou here designed her from the keel plates up."

"Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr von Schroeder's. He envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale, and so luxurious." Atem Mutou replied, gesturing towards the purple haired man at the end of the table. He couldn't help but suppress a smirk of pride. "And here she is." He added as he scanned the room in which he was seated: a fine dining restaurant; one that he designed himself. A large structure of gold and crystal gleamed atop of the table above him. The ladies in the room preened their feathery outfits, and soaked in the artificial gleam; their amorous jewels blushing in pink; soft yellows spinning, and subtle mints all dancing with the nimble light of the chandelier. Along with immaculate carvings upon the walls, and decorations of the highest calibre, Atem could safely say that he was pleased with his creation. His wife Anzu, placed her hand in her husband's and smiled lovingly towards him; her pride transmitting to him through that smile.

Mai sat at one end of the table and studied the couple; a feeling of envy suddenly striking her. The woman sitting across her was casually draped in her chair, shoulders slack and errantly talking to everyone around her, even striking conversation with passing waiters. Her persona was an upbeat one, where she giggled at almost everything; obviously new to the world of the riches.  
As she slapped her husband's shoulder playfully, after he had whispered something to her; she spied a honeyed tart, and dove for it, eating it with much enjoyment. However, she remained neat despite her vigour; the ladies around her pulling a face at her behaviour. A small nip of cream ended up on her cheek, and Atem extended his hand, softly wiping it away. He gave her a smile.

The man, Mai had to admit, was attractive; his crimson orbs able to stare into the soul of any individual. Not only his eyes, but his tanned skin and build were also striking; the fact that he was Egyptian clearly evident. However, it was his hair that was most prominent. The distinctive mane stood out from almost anywhere, where it spiked up into points of blonde, black and purple. Mai hadn't seen anything like it before, but found herself impressed. She looked towards Kaiba, gracefully conversing with an older gentlemen at another table. His hair was neat to a pin, swept carefully to one side, whilst the older man donned a perfectly slicked cut of grey pelt. They were perfect in their appearance. Too perfect. So perfect it was severe, that Mai found it hard to breath and she opted to revert her gaze at the new comers. Her breath seemed not to cease but tighten, a hand coming to her own locks. She was perfect too. Her bun so tightly wound that not a strand would escape. Ever.

However, Mai knew that the Mutous were frowned upon, especially by her mother. Lynn believed that Anzu was 'new money', only having obtained her riches from her marriage to the ship's designer. The fact that she was a dancer and not only that, but a Japanese dancer who married an Egyptian; also added to the low regard that Mai's mother had towards her, because she believed that mixed marriages were sordid. Unnatural.

Atem wasn't hugely popular either. And this was evidently shown by the man sitting next to Mai: Seto Kaiba. The CEO, apart from running the largest company in the world, was a duellist; his cards being his most prized possessions. He loved duelling, and based his business around the game. But he also loved winning, and the man sitting across from him refused to let that happen. Because not only was Atem the designer of Titanic, but he was also the King of Games, and that was something Seto highly detested. Yet, he showed respect towards his rival, as he was the only person who was able to put up a fight against him.

So as the conversation continued to progress, Mai, after having left her thoughts; stared blankly ahead of her. She was exceedingly uninterested at the topic being discussed, and wanted nothing more than to leave the room... to do something, which would spark some of the dissolved light within her. She could hardly remember when she felt free; when she was able to be herself. For so long, she had been forced to put on a facade; a woman who was proper... who followed the rules, bathing herself in wealth and nothing more.

That was why she admired Anzu so much. Although only a few years older, the woman had managed to follow her dreams, and marry the man she loved. She stood up for her beliefs, and spoke her mind when necessary. She was free, and that was something that Mai so desperately wanted. To be boisterous... to break the rules and truly feel like she was living her life to the fullest. Ever since she was a child, she had dreamed of adventure; of following her heart and ultimately achieving her dreams. Her father had always told her that. He had always reminded her to stay true to herself no matter what the situation. And when he passed away, she swore that that was what she would do, not only for herself, but for her father.

Yet, her mother had decided to intervene. "Don't follow his insignificant words!" She had said.

That was when her life became boring; a dull existence in which she would tediously live until she died. She felt as if she were trapped inside a shell with no way out; knocking and knocking for help, but with no answer. She was alone, and she realised that she always would be. And although on the inside, she was screaming, calling out to someone who could save her... who could set her free; she kept quiet, hiding her pain with what she knew best.

Sarcasm.  
Wit.  
Feistiness.

Deciding that she would spend her uneventful lunch with some form of enjoyment, Mai pulled out a cigarette which she lighted immediately. Inhaling the fumes, she let herself go; the smoke being puffed out in jets of gray, covering the air with their toxins. The woman closed her eyes, and found herself actually taking pleasure in what she was doing. Her mother however, thought otherwise, and stared incredulously at her daughter. "You know I don't like that, Mai." She whispered objectionably, leaning in so that others couldn't hear.

The woman turned to her mother and eyed her; remarks of all sorts flooding her mind. However, she considered her table guests and chose to stay silent, exhaling smoke in front of Lynn indifferently. It was really the only thing she could go against, and was worthwhile when her mother slowly backed off, defeated.

Seto however, didn't let her behaviour go too easily. Rolling his eyes, he leaned in and snatched the cigarette from Mai's lips, pressing it into the ash tray. "She knows." He stated petulantly as he dimmed the last of its light, glancing at Mai when he was finished. The look he gave her wasn't one that transmitted any emotion other than annoyance. She averted her eyes ashamedly from his, and refused to meet Anzu and Atem's gaze. She didn't want to see them anymore; knowing that they were judging her passiveness.

Little to her knowledge however, the couple weren't in fact judging Mai, but were worried about her. Where Atem sternly kept his eyes on Kaiba; Anzu, being the compassionate person she was, felt the need to comfort Mai, sensing that the woman was displeased; that she was sorrowful. But she stopped herself from speaking her mind like she usually did; able to tell that Mai wanted it kept to herself. So she decided to follow what her husband was doing, and avert her focus to Seto as he briskly listed his order to a waiter.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare with very little mint sauté." He shifted slightly towards Mai. "You like lamb right?"

It was at that moment, that the woman lifted her eyes; her gaze locking with Anzu's. She glanced away quickly, forcing a fake smile to the man next to her, signalling that her answer was a yes. Yet as she did, her mind was swirling. _So this is how it's going to be. I say nothing, he decides everything._

"So you're going to coat her meat for her too, Kaiba-sama?"

The man snapped his head towards the woman sitting across from him and watched her; his azure eyes clashing with her sapphires. He hadn't said a word, but her comment sparked something within him, and it was something he didn't like. He wasn't fond of Anzu in the first place, yet she dared speak to him. He narrowed his eyes, and for a moment, the two stared at each other, an argument ensuing, before she slowly looked away seemingly unaffected, and changed the topic.

"Who thought of the name Titanic?" She asked harmlessly, glancing towards Atem, who shook his head. She nodded in understanding and turned to the man at the end of the table. "Was it you, Zigfried?"

Eyes of cobalt continued to stay on her, and although well aware of his dark orbs attempting to pierce her bright ones; Anzu chose to ignore Seto, placing her full focus on the man with the hair of violet. "Well yes actually." Zigfried began; his foreign accent heavy as he spoke. "I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury and above all, strength."

"Do you know of Dr Hawkins, Mr von Schroeder ? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size may be of particular interest to you."

The comment caught everyone's attention, even strangers; the quietness of the restaurant allowing them to listen. All averted their focus on Mai, who stared at Zigfried, as if waiting for an answer. The man was taken aback; stunned, and embarrassed at what the woman had said to him. Initially, he looked around the table, and found that the Mutous were holding back laughter. Anzu had giggled, trying to hide her amusement, and Atem smirked as he eyed Mai with a fierce look of warmth. Zigfried then found himself scanning the room, blushing as whispers ensued among the other passengers, obviously gossiping about Mai's misbehavior.

Seto however, did not find the comment amusing and coughed. He began to speak; an attempt to change the topic, but Mai's mother refused to let the happening slip. "What's gotten into you?" She asked venomously; the tone of her voice warning Mai that she stops her poor behaviour.

Instead of answering, the blonde merely stood up and excused herself from the table. She quickly made her way out of the room; away from the judging stares, the pretentious behaviour, the luxurious meals, the opulence... everything.

She had to escape.

"I do apologize." Lynn breathed, still utterly bewildered at what just happened.

Zigfried merely nodded, the Mutous glanced at each other, and Seto had his focus on the table. His irritation had grown rapidly, and he wouldn't let himself be embarrassed by some petty schoolgirl behaviour. Mai needed to know where her place was; he was the CEO of a major corporation, and she was merely a woman who relaxed in the luxuries of the world; someone who merely basked in idleness, and expected all to be handed to her. A slacker; one who had no right to act the way she did, and he was sure that he would let her know that.

Anzu's next comment nearly made him snap. "She's a pistol Kaiba-sama, I hope you can handle her."

He moved his focus to her, and glared. "Well I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Mutou?" He responded maliciously; the aggravation clearly evident in his voice.

* * *

A young girl sat on the railing, gazing into the blue below her; her floral dress fluttered in the wind, her hair being carefully pinned down to her head. She clapped her hands once or twice as her grandfather pointed to the skies, holding her as he did so. Many questions had filled her young mind, and she found herself asking him these queries, hoping that he would answer with his usual wisdom.

Joey sat beside the pair and studied them attentively; his eyes narrowing as his complete concentration took over. Holding a sketchbook in one hand, and pencil in the other, he let his creative side take control; lines and shading finding their way onto the page smoothly. The boy considered the angle in which the two were stationed, their perspective and how they were positioned.

He couldn't remember when he hadn't been drawing. Besides dueling, he found that the form of art was his passion and hoped that one day; he could make something out of it. He loved drawing and believed that it could take him on a journey, where it allowed his imagination to run wild. Holding the pencil and sketchbook gave him the ability to see the true beauty of life… of nature; of people, and what they're like behind their faces. When he drew, it reminded him of his childhood, where he would sketch himself and his little sister on an adventure. Serenity loved his art, and the smile on her face when he would create one for her always brightened Joey's mood. So as he marked the lines in his sketchbook now, he made it certain that he would give this drawing to her when he returned home; the representation of his very own adventure.

"The ship's nice, huh?" Tristan spoke, causing Joey to avert his attention from his drawing to his friend beside him. The brunette had his focus to a man standing casually against the rails; a cigarette held loosely in his hand. His jet black hair fell in front of his face as he nodded, and he pushed it away, which had revealed his piercing jade eyes. Exhaling some smoke, the man began explaining Titanic's back-story, by which Tristan found himself immersed with interest. Joey also tuned in; the man's knowledge having had impressed him.

It was at that moment, that barking had snapped all three from their concentration, and their awareness moved towards a guard, who was walking a pack of dogs. The animals, Joey noticed, were well groomed, and seemed to be tamed; obvious that they were from first class.

The green eyed man scoffed. "That's typical," He breathed; bringing the cigarette to his mouth. "first class dogs taken down here to take a shit."

The guard had overheard and glanced towards the man, narrowing his eyes as he did so however, Joey and Tristan apparently thought otherwise for; Tristan had laughed, and Joey suppressed a smirk. "Ah... but it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." The blonde stated; humor evident within his voice.

"Like we could forget." He replied, exhaling the fumes as he leaned in, extending his hand to Joey. "I'm Duke Devlin." He spoke, as a rat scurried by. Here, the chair was a just a chair… nothing compared to the stark white chest hire sitting upstairs.

"Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise." Duke stated, before shifting to shake hands with Joey's companion.

"Tristan Taylor."

"Hiya." He nodded, and moved back to his original position, and as he did, he noticed the sketchbook in Joey's lap. "Do you make any money with your drawings?" He asked, gesturing to the artwork.

Joey was about to reply when he stopped himself; his breathing suddenly faltering. For, instead of answering, his attention had moved elsewhere, and he focused on something, or rather someone, behind Duke. Shifting to his side, the blonde squinted his eyes, trying to centre his view on the figure; a woman, who was approaching the rails. The platform in which she was walking was elevated, allowing him to see her completely, and when she gracefully moved into the sunlight, he felt his heart palpitate; a pulse that differed from the many he had had over the past day.

The woman was like one he had never seen, and he couldn't believe that he was actually able to see her; to gaze at a being with such immense beauty. Wearing a lime green dress of lace; a red band clipped around her waist, Joey could easily tell that she was rich, and belonged to the upper class. But he didn't care. In fact, he paid no attention to that matter, because the longer he continued to stare at her, the more his heart was telling him to move to her. How he hadn't seen her before, he didn't know, but now, as he admired her grace... her exquisiteness, he truly felt as if he were dreaming. Because being on board the Titanic was one thing, but to be sharing it with someone as attractive as that woman, was another. His jaw had even dropped, and if he hadn't noticed this, he probably would have drooled. _Who is she?_ He wondered as he continued to observe her.

Her golden locks shone in the sun, highlighting her angelically as she leaned against the railing; her beauty emphasized through this simple action. Joey gulped, and began standing, but stopped himself. He didn't know why, but he had, ultimately rooting himself to his seat. No one had ever had that effect on him... he had always acted impulsively, but this woman...

"W...woah." He whispered, which had caused Duke and Tristan to follow his gaze, where they too found themselves dumbstruck when they saw her.

"Ah, forget about her. You have better chances having angels flying out of your ass than get next to the likes of her." Duke stated, turning back around. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if he could possibly get a chance to speak to her himself.

Tristan had mumbled in agreement, also having been effected by her beauty, but Joey didn't listen. His eyes couldn't leave this woman, and he didn't even attempt to avert his focus. He so badly wanted to know who she was... to talk to her...

The boy saw that she was looking out to the horizon; her mind clearly somewhere else, but it was at that moment that she shifted, and locked her gaze with his. Joey's breath caught, and his mouth went dry as her eyes of violet pierced his hazel ones. She stared at him for a short moment, before looking away.

That was all she needed to have done to cast the boy in her spell.

He noticed everything; her full lips... her small nose, and her beautiful eyes. He had even seen that her eyes conveyed sadness; that she was uneasy... troubled about something. And he wanted nothing more than to comfort her; to embrace her and tell her that no matter what the problem was, it would be alright.

Joey continued to stare, even when she had glanced at him for a second time. He didn't let his focus waver, even when Tristan began waving his arm in front of his face.

_Such... beauty..._

He felt another pulse of his heart when she turned again, but this time it wasn't to him. Instead, she turned around at the contact of another individual, and Joey couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. For, a tall man had approached her, and had turned her to face him. He loomed over her, and seemed to have been yelling at her, by which she shoved out of his hold and stormed off, obvious that she was angry with him. The man stayed there for a while; his frustration taking its toll on him, before he impatiently followed the woman inside.

And all the while, Joey had watched the occurrence; his breathing having had gone heavier by each moment he kept his eyes on the woman. He couldn't even describe her beauty, and he knew that from that day, she would always linger in his mind, refusing to let go. He had to see her again... he had to speak to her.

Because until he did, this new feeling of restlessness would continue to stay with him.

* * *

**As you can tell, there are slight changes with certain characters:  
****  
_Anzu:_ she takes Margaret Brown's role in the film... the 'new money'. Since I prefer her Japanese name/self, she is Japanese, but every other character is American (taken from the dubbed). I dunno xD I don't really like the name 'Tea', so I figured if I used her Jap. name, she should be Japanese.  
_Atem:_ Mr Andrews... the designer of Titanic. NOW, because I am a hardcore Revolutionshipper, I altered his character a little, as well as Anzu's, so that they are married. :3 (it won't change the plot... just add to it xD) And he's obviously Egyptian  
_Zigfried:_Mr Ismay (the guy who jumps into the lifeboat with the women and children)  
_Duke:_ Tommy (the Irish guy xD)  
_Solomon: _Captain Edward John Smith  
**

**Oh, and a huge thank you to my BETA reader GangstaMama xD**

**And yeah, hope you enjoyed this one! Please let me know what you think. :)**  
**Sammii.**


End file.
